Secondary School: Naruto Style!
by Alita 'n' Emily
Summary: It's most of the characters, from the Sannin to the Rookie 12, the Akatsuki to the Sound 4. And five of my own OC's. Kaida Uchiha's got a reputation as a Uchiha to hold up, but when love and violence gets in the way, it may be easier said than done.
1. 01 Introducing Everyone!

**Secondary School: Naruto Style (+ OC's)**

_Hello._

_My name is Kaida Uchiha, and I'm Sasuke's and Itachi's cousin. We all live in Konoha, and we all go to Konoha Secondary School For The Gifted And Talented._

_Ooh, doesn't that make me sound posh? _

_Well, this school is unbelievable since the day I joined, which was a year before Sasuke did. Itachi's in sixth form and Sasuke's in year 8._

_And everyone knows the first day is the worst._

_Especially when your cousins are only the most popular guys in the school, and you've got to live up to the reputation._

_This is going to be a bundle of fun._

_Not._

----

"Sasuke!!! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU PUT MY TIE YOU DOUCHE BAG!?" I screamed, shaking the whole house. My parents are dead, so I live in Sasuke and Itachi's house. Fortunately, they don't live with their parents, so you can tell that two totally unemotional guys and a girl that doesn't care what people think living in the same house is obvious chaos. But hey, I love chaos, since I don't have to clean it up.

"It's where you left it." Came the useless reply. Seriously, what's he trying to do, sound like my mother?

"So, where the fuck did I leave it? If I don't find it I'm stealing yours!" Kaida yelled, going up to her room and digging through her stuff to find her tie.

---

_Yeah. I haven't even got to school, and my day is already at a low._

_Let me tell you, I did find my tie._

_It was around my neck..._

_This popular thing is not going to go well._

_---_

I walked through the gates, looking around. Everyone was in their groups of friends. Itachi had gone over to his sixth form friends. I knew one of them, Kisame. The best swimmer in the school. He was going into the Olympics according to what I'd heard. I'd also seen the blonde one that looked like a girl... Was it Deidara? Yeah, that's him. And his mate Sasori. Short redhead. Hates waiting.

Sasuke had gone over to his friends, Naruto, Sakura, all them. It was a huge group, and there were some year 9s too. I can name all of them. Okay. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Gaara, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kankuro and Temari.

That's a lot of people!

---

_This is going to be impossible._

_---_

"Who are you?" A voice said behind me. There was two girls, one with long purple hair, and her right eye was silver, yet her left eye was blue. The other had red eyes and long blonde hair in pigtails.

"Huh? Oh, Kaida Uchiha." I replied, shrugging. "You are...?"

"My name is Gin and this is my friend Narumi Chisora." The purple haired one said. "You are a Uchiha? Like Sasuke and Itachi?"

"I'm their cousin." I said. How annoying, I'm going to be recognised as 'Sasuke and Itachi's cousin' from now on. What a pain in the arse.

I was about to ask where the year 7's go on the first day when Sasuke came up behind me.

"You have to go to assembly." he said coldly, glaring at Gin.

---

_How come he looks like he hates this girl? She seems perfectly nice to me!_

_---_

"Oh, right." I said, turning to look at Sasuke, who was trying to look badman by having his hands in his pockets and leaning back on one leg. "Will I see you aro-"

"Kaida, go now." He gritted his teeth. I knew he was getting pissed, so I ran to where the hall was. It wasn't that crowded, and I took a seat right at the back.

My head was spinning. Why didn't Sasuke want me to talk to those girls? How come... was it Gin? Well, whatever, the purple haired one didn't say her last name? Doesn't she have one?

A old man walked to the front of the hall. He had a pipe in his mouth and three lines coming from his eyes. **(Sandaime for you people who have totally forgotten about Sarutobi.) **He started talking.

"All of you will be put into 8 forms, each will have a different time table. The forms will be read out, please go with the teacher I say."

5 teachers walked onto the stage.

_Woah, I hope I don't end up with that scary looking woman. _I thought, looking at a woman wearing a fishnet top and eating sweets. She also had that look in her eyes. I shivered.

"With Anko-sensei there will be..." The woman who I had been looking at stepped forward. A list of names were read out. Mine wasn't on there, to my relief.

Then three more teachers walked in. I nearly fell of her chair.

---

_WHO THE FUCK IS THAT SCARY GUY? HE SCARES THE FREAKING LIFE OUT OF ME! HE LOOKS LIKE A FREAKING PAEDO!_

_He's so pale... And has yellow eyes... And are those slits? What, is he a human snake?_

_I want to go with Anko compared to him._

_I really don't like the look of this guy._

_---_

Slowly, the teachers started to disappear. Iruka, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Jiraiya. There were only two left. About ten students including me.

A blonde haired women, with huge... well... yeah... And she looked pretty tough. And then the scary guy.

The old man, who by this point I had learnt was the head teacher, started to announce Tsunade's form. 1... 2... 3... 4... Last person, please be me.

---

_I could of screamed. There's only 4 people in that form. _

_No. I couldn't be with the scary guy. ANKO SENSEI! CAN I JOIN YOUR FORM?_

_---_

"And the rest of you will be in Orochimaru's form. Please follow him to your form room."

"I would rather die." I muttered, heading to the back of the line of five people. A red head, a ginger fatty, a tanned pineapple, a silver haired guy with two red dots on his head, and a silver bluey haired person who I couldn't tell the gender of. We followed him into a dark room. It was lit by candles. ...What the hell, really, candles. What was this a dungeon? Actually, how many stairs did we go down? HOLY CRAP!

**(Okay, I don't really know how to do Oro... WARNING! OOC OROCHIMARU... and Sound 4. They might as well be OC's with the same looks and names.)**

"Who are you?"

"Tayuya."

"Jiroubo"

"Kidoumaru."

"Kimimaro."

"Kaida."

"And we all know each other. _Unfortunately." _Someone said, though I didn't notice who.

"Apart from me, but I don't give a shit." I said, not wanted to be bunched with everyone else.

The fat one, Jiroubo, glared at me, and I glared at him back, and after a minute he turned away, obviously annoyed at my pwning glare (and swearing). Go being a Uchiha! Woo! Then again, this making friend thing might not be going well. Still, why would I want to be friends with some creeps?

_---_

_This is the worst day ever. I get stuck with creeps and a paedo._

_Now all that needs to happen is a fire be-_

_Speak of the devil._

_And the devil will come eh?_

_---_

The fire bell rung, making me flinch slightly. I stood up, seeing as paedo had started to walk out the classroom. Hehe, lets not follow him. We were near the outside door, and I turned left instead of right. Let's have some fun.

I walked up the stairs away from everyone. I started to climb up all the steps, trying to get to the roof.

I have a thing for roofs. They make me feel free, unrestricted. Unchained from all burdens, letting the wind blow them away.

I don't act like Sasuke or Itachi. I'm more emotional than that. I have more emotions than anger.

When I finally reached the roof, a strong wind nearly blew me off my feet. It swept up my long black hair, which was contrasting against my pale skin, since I hate sun strangely. The bitter wind were stinging my coal black eyes, I just had to close them. My ears became rather sore after a minute, but I ignored it too stand on the edge of the building while she watched everyone one the field lining up. She could see Sasuke, but not Itachi strangely enough. She turned around when she heard footsteps.

"Who the fuck are you?" The male asked.

"Your mum, dickhead. It's none of your business." Kaida retorted.

"Shut up bitch." Kaida looked up to see the guy.

"No, thanks, I like talking. And annoying people for that matter." she said, smirking.

…

**Hey! It's Alita, and the plot bunnies are back. Unfortunately, only the plot bunnies for a new story, not for chapters for my other stories. Well, favourite, review, story alert, whatever. And really, there's no point doing favourite if your not doing story alert. All that will happen is that you'll never read this story again.**

**He, Kaida's back, but as Sasuke's cousin. This is non-mass and the following pairings will occur.**

**SasukexSakura, NarutoxHinata, TemarixShikamaruxIno TentenxNeji PeinxKonan and I'm not sure who Kaida will have. It's no yuri or Uchicest. (Or what ever you guys call it.)**

**It's either…**

**DeidaraxKaida, HidanxKaida, NarutoxKaida or MamuroxKaida (Another OC)**

**I've also grabbed Itachi to do the disclaimer. **

**Itachi: -/.\- Me, Sasuke, and any other Naruto characters do not belong to Alita, or I wouldn't be dead. Kaida, Gin, Narumi and Mamoru are Alita's OC's.**

**Thank you Itachi.**

**:D**


	2. 02 The Roof Is Getting Crowded

**Secondary School: Naruto Style (+ OC's)**

**1st**** Lesson Skipped**

_She turned around when she heard footsteps. _

"_Who the fuck are you?" The male asked. _

"_Your mum, dickhead. It's none of your business." Kaida retorted._

"_Shut up bitch." Kaida looked up to see the guy. _

"_No, thanks, I like talking. And annoying people for that matter." she said, smirking._

**---**

_Who the fuck does this guy think he is?_

_---_

"So I fucking suggest you stop it." he said.

"I fucking suggest you fucking go away arsehole." I retorted, glaring at him.

I looked at him while I was glaring. He was fair skinned, and had white hair, and purple eyes.

What the hell is up with all the weird eye colours? Yellow, red, odd coloured, purple. Yeesh, next will be the freaking rainbow.

Anyway, this guy. He was obviously a sixth former, since he wasn't wearing uniform. But after a second I realised what the red cloud on his top was.

"Oh. You're in my cousin's group of friends." I muttered. Aka… Akas… Akatsuki? Yeah, something like that. The same group Kisame, Sasori and Deidara were in.

He mumbled something unintelligible, as I glared harder. "Say something or piss off will you." I growled.

Obviously both our languages are very… colourful. Hey, it gets a point across doesn't it?

"Who's cousin are you bitch?" he growled.

"Maybe if you stop fucking calling me bitch I might tell you."

He gritted his teeth. "Who is your cousin, girl."

He was so obviously getting pissed, and he looked like he would happily beat the crap outta me, so I told him, even though I didn't really like 'girl' either. "Itachi. The names Kaida. Now, who the fuck are you?"

"Hidan." he said.

Then another guy's voice came from down the stairs. "Oi, Hidan, everyone's going. We don't want the dumb teachers to find us for setting off the fire alarm."

Hidan groaned. So that's why the fire bell had gone off. He stood up, walking to the ladder down. He cast one more look at me, before jumping down. I turned away. Maybe if I wanted to skip lessons or form time with that creep of a teacher called 'Orochimaru.'

Questions ran through my head, as they always did when I was alone. Which was very often. I didn't like socialising, and by that encounter, you can probably tell that I'm not the nicest person around. It was my parent's fault. But I won't bore you about what they did to me and what I did to them for revenge. Their dead, that's all that matters.

Anyway, I wanted to know some things. This group, Akatsuki. Are they just a bunch of your average trouble makers? Gin and Narumi. Why did Sasuke glare at them like they were scum? Did they do something to Sasuke? And what's Orochimaru planning? He's obviously up to something, there is just something about his eyes (Apart from the snakeness) that makes me shiver and want to run away. But, I'm an Uchiha, I can't just run when some teacher's eyes look scary.

_---_

_Too damn right._

_That would be any reputation down the drain in a second._

_---_

I sighed, watching everyone pile in again. I reached into my pocket, pulling out my timetable. "I have PE with… Might Guy. "Oh… great. Think I'll pass." I sighed, folding my legs. I started to sing, the words flowing out my mouth at the perfect pitch, creating a beautiful melody, no matter how sullen the lyrics were, people always loved my singing (fortunately).

"Even in the midst of flowing time, oppression spins round and round.

I can't even see the heart that's leaving me, didn't you know?

I can't even get myself to move, I carry on slipping through the cracks of time.

I don't know anything about what's around me, I'm just me and no more.

Am I dreaming? Or seeing nothing? My words are useless even if I speak.

I'm just tired of being sad, I should go on without feeling anything.

Even if you give me the words I'm at a loss for, my heart just won't pay attention.

If I move myself away, if I change everything, I'll turn it all black.

Is there a future for someone like me? Will I still exist in a world like this?

Is this painful? Is it sad? Not even knowing myself.

I'm just tired even of walking, I don't even understand people.

If someone like me can change, if I can change, will I turn white?

Even in the midst of flowing time, oppression spins round and round.

I can't even see the heart that's leaving me, didn't you know?

I can't even get myself to move, I carry on slipping through the cracks of time.

I don't know anything about what's around me, I'm just me and no more.

Am I dreaming? Or seeing nothing? My words are useless even if I speak.

I'm just tired of being sad, I should go on without feeling anything.

Even if you give me the words I'm at a loss for, my heart just won't pay attention.

If I can move, if I change everything, I'll turn it all black.

Is there a future to come out of this useless time? Will I exist in a place like this?

If I wanted to tell you what kind of person I am, the words I'd use would be "good for nothing."

Will I exist in a place like this? Will I exist in a time like this?

If someone like me can change, if I can change, will I turn white?

Am I dreaming now? Or seeing nothing? My words are useless even if I speak.

I'm just tired of being sad, I should go on without feeling anything.

Even if you give me the words I'm at a loss for, my heart just won't pay attention.

If I can move, if I change everything, I'll turn it all black.

If I move, if I move, everything will break, everything will break.

If I'm sad, if I'm sad, can my heart turn white?

I still don't know about you, about myself, about everything.

If I can open my heavy eyelids, if I break everything, then turn black!!!"

I laughed. I had spent hours and hours and hours translating this song, Bad Apple, and then afterwards I'd found a translated version.

Then I heard four people laughing behind her. I snapped my head round. It was four of the people from my form. Only the one with the red dots on his head wasn't there.

"So you skive too?" One of the asked, I wasn't paying attention.

"And you sing. Right."

"You suck shit at singing."

_---_

_These creeps are asking to be killed. _

_Who do they think they are?_

_---_

"And you think I want your company? Go away, you're all creeps." I said, standing up and brushing off my trousers.

"I think we won't."

"Yeah. How about we just push you off the building, say that you committed suicide?"

I got slightly pissed off at this comment. My aura darkened. "Fuck off." I said, trying to keep my tone even.

"Ooooh, she's getting annoyed… Come on then! You're just trash."

"You _really _want to fight me?" I said, smirking now. Itachi and Sasuke had taught me a lot of things about fighting. "You don't know what you're getting yourselves into."

"Try us. Four on one. You'll be dead by the end of the day."

"Go on then. Come at me."

---

**CLIFFEH! (Kinda.)**

**Hehe.**

**Thank you to my two reviewers, **

**XxVioletAshesxX. Everything will be revealed eventually!**

**YukiTenVianey Team. Yeah, I love Kaida. She has about 50 personalitys, I can't really stick with one. Guess she's just bipolar. And thank you! :D **

**And now, Hidan's doing the Disclaimer, because he was in this chapter.**

**ALSO! Visit my profile for a poll of who I should pair Kaida with. Ends on the 1****st**** May!**

**Hidan: Naruto fucking doesn't belong the Alita bitches. Or Shikamaru would be sacrificed to Jashin-sama!**

**Yeah, you tell them Hidan. Favourite, review and all that shit!**

**Reviews = Inspiration & Happiness = Faster Chapters!**


	3. 03 Sound 4 versus Kaida

**Secondary School: Naruto Style (+ OC's)**

**Sound 4 versus Kaida**

"_Ooooh, she's getting annoyed… Come on then! You're just trash."_

"_You really want to fight me?" I said, smirking now. Itachi and Sasuke had taught me a lot of things about fighting. "You don't know what you're getting yourselves into."_

"_Try us. Four on one. You'll be dead by the end of the day."_

"_Go on then. Come at me."_

_---_

I watched as they attempted to circle me without me noticing. Hell, is that even possible? Meh. Once I was circled, they started to close in on me. I sighed.

"You know, it's more than obvious what your doing." I commented. I crossed my arms, tapping my foot impatiently.

I saw out the corner of my eye that the tanned pineapple, _'Well, I was never good at names,' _was reaching into his pocket, bringing out some kind of substance which looked really sticky.

_---_

_So, they planned to distract me by circling me, a little too… okay… way to obviously, while this guy throws this goo at me. _

_If I think about it, that fat guy probably uses brute strength, but the other two… I can't tell yet._

_Now, if I think about it, I have to turn to either the fat guy or the goo guy. If I turn to the goo one, I'll get hit from behind by the fat guy, but if I face the fat guy, the goo guy will do something. But I can't have either of the other two behind me because I don't even know what they do! I just have to get out of this god damn forsaken circle._

---

I finally came up with a plan, turning my back to the fat guy. I started to walk back into him. 1... 2... 3... There's his footstep!

I turned around, sweep kicking him and jumping on top of him, then to behind him, out of the circle.

He was coughing from me knocking all the air out of him, he stumbled to his feet.

They made a line, and that's when I worked out where I was.

On the edge of the building.

They were all smirking.

"Oi, you. Get away from her." A female voice said.

The four people froze, turning their heads.

"Oh, shit."

I couldn't see who it was; the fat guy was in the way. But I could recognise the voice. But from where?

---

_Think Kaida, think… Who… _

_No, I can't remember!_

_Fucking hell._

_---_

"Go away, this is our fight. Find your own trash."

"Oh, we're not planning on fighting her. She might be a useful person." An unrecognisable voice said, but it was also a girl. She sounded younger than the first, but I reckoned she wasn't.

"How would this trash be useful? We could kill her right now?" The red head started to walk towards me, smirking.

"Kill her and you will all die in our 'Fun Fun Torture Chamber.'" A male voice said, and I could just tell from his tone that he was smirking. The red head stopped smirking, her eyes widening slightly.

"So the stories about you killing people that annoy you in gruesome ways are true?"

"That would be none of your business. But you can see for yourself if you want." The first voice mocked. I heard the sound of metal clashing against each other.

"God move you fat lump!" I hissed, but he didn't react. "I said move you fatass who reckons he's badass because he has a fucking ginger mohawk!" He started to move, and I could see the three people.

That's why he was like that.

Now I understand.

**---**

**Another cliffy, but a short chapter.**

**I'm so sorry!**

**I would of updated yesterday as well, but I was grounded…**

**Meh.**

**Oh, by the way, for you people that don't have secondary school, it's the same as your high school. But longer… I think. I don't know! I live in England, forgive me!**

**Year Seven = 11-12 year olds.**

**Year Eight = 12-13 year olds. - My Year.**

**Year Nine = 13-14**

**Year Ten = 14-15**

**Year Eleven = 15-16**

**Sixth Formers = 16-18**

**Reviews = Inspiration & happiness = Faster chapters = Less time to be annoyed at my cliffys = Happier you = Reviews = Repeat.**


	4. 04 I'm Worried Because Their Scared Too

**Secondary School: Naruto Style (+ OC's)**

**I'm Worried Because Their Scared Too.**

"_God move you fat lump!" I hissed, but he didn't react. "I said move you fatass who reckons he's badass because he has a fucking ginger mohawk!" He started to move, and I could see the three people. _

_That's why he was like that._

_Now I understand._

**---**

"G- G- G-" I was surprised. Words wouldn't form correctly in my mouth.

But I could tell you that it was a certain purple haired, odd coloured eyed person, holding two very long cleavers.

A blonde haired girl with a dagger.

And a brown haired dude with a baseball bat. With nails poking out of it. Really really long sharp nails that gave it the appearance of a old hairbrush where half of the bristles had fallen out.

Those two girls were the ones from earlier.

That's why Sasuke didn't want me near them.

But shit, what does he know?

They fucking saved my skin.

I think.

"Gin?" I finally managed to compose myself into a more stoic state. She turned towards me, the hostile look in her eyes fading as soon as she faced me.

"Oh, hi Kaida. You 'kay?" she said friendlily, walking though the four people, who moved to give her as much room as physically possible without falling off the building.

I shrugged. "I guess. You kinda saved my skin though." I said, trying to keep my voice even and not to start hugging her and cry.

She passed one of the cleavers to her left hand, pointing at the boy I'd never met before. "That's Mamoru. He's a mate of ours."

Said boy lowered his bat, walking over, careful to walk very close to *cough kick cough* the red head. "Hey." he said, holding up a arm to high five Gin. His accent was unfamiliar, but now was not the best time for introductions, as a voice shouted up just at the same time Gin was going to high five Mamoru.

"All of you up there! Come to my room now."

I froze, and to make it worse, so did Gin, Narumi and Mamoru.

"Orochimaru." We all mouthed. The four got up, heading back to the ladder. It was a funny sight, seeing the fat one try and wedge himself into the hole, meaning the other three had to push him.

The red one faced me, pointing a finger. "Oi, trash. We're not done with you yet."

I nodded. "Fine. You might make this school more interesting for me." I challenged, earning a glare.

---

**Sorry, another short chapter.**

**And another cliffy. (No one reviewed, so I'm going to make every chapter a cliffy until I get a review! And plus… I'll kill Tobi.)**

**Tobi: NOUUU! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**

**Alita: So what do the good people need to do.**

**Tobi: Review!**

***Madara mode* Alita, let me down from this rope or I'll kill you.**

**Alita: *smirks and goes into psycho mode* (Think Higurashi, or type in google 'Rena psycho'. Second row down, furthest to the right.) And how are you going to kill me from hanging from a rope Ma. Da. Ra?**

**Tobi in Madara Mode can't think of a good answer.**

**:O**

**PERSON!**

**Thank you, the two people who voted on my poll. (COME ON GUYS! Hell, right now there's one vote on Hidan and one on 'someone else.' If you don't want her with Hidan, vote! (Or if you want it too be KaidaxHidan)**

**But one of you who voted 'Someone else' but then didn't PM me, PM me!**

**How I am meant to know who someone else is? I'm not psychic…**

**Alita xx**


	5. 05 The Corridor Is Awfully Long

**Secondary School: Naruto Style (+ OC's)**

**This Corridor Is Awfully Long**

"_Orochimaru." We all mouthed. The four got up, heading back to the ladder. It was a funny sight, seeing the fat one try and wedge himself into the hole, meaning the other three had to push him._

_The red one faced me, pointing a finger. "Oi, trash. We're not done with you yet."_

_I nodded. "Fine. You might make this school more interesting for me." I challenged, earning a glare._

I shook my head out off my thoughts, managing to walk towards the ladder.

Gin signalled to Narumi and Mamoru and they followed, all of them putting their weapons back in their bags.

I jumped down to the lower floor, landing neatly on my feet onto the lino, rather than my butt. Which would hurt like hell. I started to walk down the corridor.

I heard the others land behind me, before starting to follow, their footsteps echoing around the empty corridor, since obviously everyone was still in lesson.

I started to pray to Lord Jashin silently, taking my amulet out of under my shirt, into the palm of my left hand, and tracing the upside down triangle with my right forefinger.

After a moment, I shook my head, slipping my amulet under my shirt again, slightly flinching against the coldness of the metal making contact with my chest.

I heard the others start speed walking, catching up with me. Gin on my right, Mamoru on my left, and Narumi on his left.

Gin turned her eyes to me, keeping her head straight. "Oro-sensei's your form tutor?" she asked, her voice tinged with a edge of curiosity.

I nodded, turning my head towards her.

"You should be careful, Uchiha girl. He has something… or wants something… I'm not sure, but if what he wants happens, I guarantee the results will not be welcomed, but they will be forced. It's not a favourable situation." she said, turning her eyes back to focus on the end of the corridor.

"Huh?" I was confused. She had spoke utter cryptic nonsense, and then she had used fancy words as well. Why would a form tutor, no matter how evil looking, want something from a student? Unless he was a paedo… Though Orochimaru did look creepy enough.

_This is only the first lesson, and you know the expression, 'Start as you mean to go on…'?_

_I really hope it doesn't apply to me… _

_But… really, I'm not exactly the… umm… you could say luckiest person in the world… I'm slightly doomed or I'm going to die tomorrow. Wait, that means the same thing…_

_I'm doomed. Right… I leave all my possessions to Sasuke and Itachi, apart from my tazer. That's going to hell with me! My tazer and I will take over hell. _

_Yeah… right._

We stopped outside the door, hearing voices inside the classroom.

"You understand?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

Wait, what? Lord?

This school makes no sense. Oh Lord Jashin help me.

**I'm sorry! I had to make her a Jashinist because I got a really good idea for future chapters.**

**She will still get a pairing. And it doesn't have to be Hidan just cuz she's a Jashinist.**

**Tobi: Thank you Priestess-Of-Jashin for reviewing and for saving me from mean Alita!**

**Alita: Oh shit, he's gonna kill me when I'm sleeping now. Anyway, I'm sorry, but this is kinda short too (I'm trying to be mean and making loads of cliffys and building up tension…) **

**I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Anyway, Hidan, do the disclaimer… Or I will glomp you!**

**Hidan: O.o Umm… Alita owns Kaida, but no one else…**

**Alita: YAY! YOU DID IT WITHOUT CURSING! *glomps anyway***

**Hidan: Ahh! Bitch get off me!**

**Alita: Nwo way! :3**

**Kaida: Can I just have my damn tazer?**

**Alita: *glares from Hidan* Wait til the next damn chapter!**


	6. 06 The Truth

**Secondary School: Naruto Style (+ OC's)**

**The Truth**

_This is only the first lesson, and you know the expression, 'Start as you mean to go on…'?_

_I really hope it doesn't apply to me… _

_But… really, I'm not exactly the… umm… you could say luckiest person in the world… I'm slightly doomed or I'm going to die tomorrow. Wait, that means the same thing…_

_I'm doomed. Right… I leave all my possessions to Sasuke and Itachi, apart from my tazer. That's going to hell with me! My tazer and I will take over hell. _

_Yeah… right._

_We stopped outside the door, hearing voices inside the classroom. _

"_You understand?"_

"_Yes, Lord Orochimaru."_

_Wait, what? Lord?_

_This school makes no sense. Oh Lord Jashin help me._

I heard the four inside start heading towards the door, and I nodded to Gin, who smirked, that evil gleam in her eyes, getting my message.

We waited until they were right next to the door when…

BAM!

We slammed the doors open, sending the four flying, all of them landing sprawled on the floor. We started cracking up, apart from Gin, who just giggled. The other four sent us death glares, so we laughed harder. Giving us death glares from lying on the floor. Right. That's going to work.

They all stood up, walking past us, while we were trying to start breathing properly again. After about a minute, when the four others had gone out of sight, we walked in the classroom, Orochimaru sitting on his chair, which was more like a freaking throne.

We stopped in front of his desk. His yellow snake like eyes looked at us, pausing at Gin, before he spoke.

Or, would have spoken if Gin gave him a chance.

"Listen, _sensei, _you give us a detention, or any form of punishment, you will find your precious students' guts posted through your letter box." She said, stoically. My eyes widened. She just threatened a scary looking teacher with killing people.

I really must not annoy these people. I don't think either Sasuke or Itachi would like my guts posted through the letter box.

I don't particularly want their guts through my letter box either.

_It wouldn't be the first time you'v-_

_**SHUT UP!**_

_Yeesh, fine._

Anyway, Orochimaru had no comment to that. "Go."

Gin smirked. My mouth dropped. Narumi and Mamoru looked unfazed.

We walked out the classroom, going up the steps. The bell had gone a few minutes ago, so there wasn't that many people still in the corridors. Once there was no one left at all, I turned around.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"What?" Gin replied, as if she hadn't just threatened a scary snake teacher. And I could of sworn she was worried when we were on the roof of the school.

"Threaten a teacher." I said. It should have been obvious really.

Gin sighed, turning to Mamoru and Narumi, who paused, looked at each other and nodded.

"I think you ought to know why everyone is afraid of us. As long as you don't become afraid of us." Gin said softly. "It's annoying when someone becomes afraid of us."

I knew that this truth was serious. But I replied anyway. "I promise. I've probably heard worse." I meant it.

"Well… We've… umm…" Gin paused. This obviously made her uncomfortable, since she was being out of character. "We've killed three teachers and twenty two students who get on the wrong side of us. But the headmaster doesn't dare exclude us incase we turn on him." she blurted out, looking relieved afterwards.

"That's why Sasuke doesn't want me hanging out with you." I said bluntly.

"He wants to make sure you're safe. He wants to make sure you live." Narumi said, walking over. "But as long as you don't betray us, you'll be fine." Her tone had an edge of sharpness. "Also… If you can do-"

"You shouldn't talk to me like I'm a tiny child." I said, my tone darkening. "Don't state the obvious."

"But do you have the guts to ki-" Narumi began again.

"Do you know what happened to my parents?" I said, cutting her off. I couldn't believe what I was saying. I hadn't been here a day and I was spilling my secrets. Oh, and don't forget the annoying of the killers in the school.

"They're dead." Gin said. "You live with Sasuke and Itachi, because they moved from their parent's house."

"That's not the full truth. They were also killed right in front of me by someone I know. Someone I know very… well, too well." I said. "I know them better than anyone else."

"What's your point, Kaida?" Narumi asked. "We have teachers to annoy. Do you have the guts? Even if you've seen your parents killed in front of you, it doesn't necessarily give you the guts to kill someone, or beat someone to a pulp so bad that they are mentally scarred for life."

I gave a giggle. "To say that you're so threatening, you're a bit slow."

There was a few minute pause.

Mamoru gasped suddenly, breaking the silence. The other girls turned to him. "You've figured it out?"

"Her parents were killed by…" He couldn't get the last word out.

"You're faster than the others."

**I'm extending the time for the poll. Because three people voted.**

**Hidan = 2**

**Mamoru = 1**

**Everyone else = 0**

**Anyway, sorry it took me longer then normal to update.**

**Kakashi-Gaara's Wolf Babe = Thank you!**

**Priestess-of-Jashin = I will update soon.**

**Tobi: Tobi's a good boy! Tobi won't kill Alita-chan in her sleep!**

**Alita: I'm still locking the door. Oh, Itachi's waking up.**

**Itachi: Why am I here?**

**Alita: Oh, Itachi, I knocked you out with my miko hammer, and dragged you here to do the disclaimer. You can leave afterwards.**

**Itachi: Alita doesn't own Naruto, she just owns Kaida, Gin, Narumi and Mamoru.**

**Alita: Thanks Itachi, you can go now. I would advise taking Tobi with you before I strangle him.**

**Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY.**

**Alita: SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Bye x**


	7. 07 TO THE DINING HALL, YEAH!

**Secondary School: Naruto Style (+ OC's)**

**TO THE DINING HALL, YEAH!**

_There was a few minutes pause._

_Mamoru gasped suddenly, breaking the silence. The other girls turned to him. "You've figured it out?"_

"_Her parents were killed by…" He couldn't get the last word out._

"_You're faster than the others."_

"Mamoru, spit it out!" Narumi spat.

"I think she means…" Gin said. "Kaida, you didn't, did you?"

Narumi gasped. "I couldn't even kill my parents, how did…? But, you were scared of Orochimaru! Sakon, Kidoumaru, Jiroubo and Tayuya nearly killed you!"

Mamoru couldn't speak. "Another parent killer. Gin, we've found someone like you."

I giggled. I hadn't even confirmed it. "I'm still quite surprised it took you guys so long."

I innerly sighed. My inner had taken over.

Ah, my sadistic but sensible inner.

_OI! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? PISS THEM OFF? I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THEM LATER!_

_**Shut up, I'm getting you a group of friends.**_

_But they're going to expect me to be like that later!_

_**Blame mood swings. Say you'r- we're PMSing.**_

_Gah._

"Well, you can't expect us to find someone who acts totally innocent that killed their parents everyday." Narumi snapped.

_IT WAS IN THE NAME OF LORD JASHIN! SO GO SUCK ON IT!_

_**YEAH! You agree with me on something!**_

_**I didn't even have an inner when I was seven.**_

_I was in the back of your mind, thanks. You do know how annoying a hyper one to six year old is?_

_**If you were in my mind, you'll know I wasn't hyper thanks to my parents**__._

_Damn._

"Oh well. I'm going to find the dining hall for future reference." I said, my inner sinking back in mind. I walked off, hearing them mutter between themselves.

Note for future reference: Keep inner _in _the mind. That's why it is an _inner. _In-ner

_I'm sorry._

_**Don't bother.**_

_**I trust that they won't spread it.**_

_HEY! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN, YOU'RE GOING TO BANG IN- Too late, dobe._

I was sent flying backwards onto my head.

"Ow ow ow!" I mumbled, looking at the person I had walked into. I got up, walking over to him, holding out a hand. "I'm sorry. Oh, it's you Deidara."

"Huh?" He opened his visible eye, grabbing onto my hand, as I pulled him up. "Watch where you're going next time Kaida, yeah."

"Sozzy. Where's 'Tachi and everyone?" I said, brushing my self down.

"They've decided to go torment the teachers, yeah." He said.

My inner laughed, the outside me toning it down to a giggle.

"What is it with this place and torturing the teachers? They must get paid lots if they stay here!"

"I dunno, yeah. I'm not a teacher."

There was an awkward pause.

"Do you know where the dining hall is?"

"You mean the exploded one or the intact one, yeah?"

"The intact one, but I might need to see your handiwork later."

"How did you know I did it, yeah?" He said, starting to walk the direction he had come from.

"You love explosives. Is it something like, 'Art is a bang, yeah!'?" I said, imitating his speech.

"Art _is _a bang, yeah! It's not eternal!" I laughed at this comment.

"Why not let an explosion last forever? Take a picture or something."

_And then we got into a full blown rant. It resulted in a draw, but I still think I definitely won._

"Here's the dining hall, yeah." he said, stopping in front of a pair of red doors, pushing them open, several chairs scraping against the wooden dusty floor behind it.

"Oh. It's quite small…" I said, looking around. There were about ten tables, but millions of chairs.

"Because everyone has groups of friends, so they all eat at the same table, yeah." Deidara said, hinting to the amount of chairs. "Plus, I turned the bigger one into art, hm."

I sighed. "Always making things difficult. Oh… that's bad…"

"What, hm?" He asked.

"My group of friends… Sasuke's not gonna like this…" I was now worried. If everyone sat in their groups… I would be with Gin, Narumi and Mamoru.

"Why, who have you made friends with, yeah?"

"Well…" I looked away. "Gin and her group of friends…"

He laughed slightly. "Itachi's not gonna like that either, yeah. They're year nines you know, Kaida-chan."

"You don't look like you care much." I stated. "Then again, you're not my family either."

"Yeah." Deidara said. "I'm going now, cya, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah!" I stuck my tongue out at him. I could make friends easily if I tried.

Hey, I might make friends with the wrong people, but hey, who cares.

"Oi, Uchiha bitch, you seen Deidara?" A voice came shouting down the corridor.

Was I _ever _going to get time to think?

**Priestess-Of-Jashin = I guess it was kinda obvious… Oh well! (I couldn't really think of anyone else to frame for it… Hmm…)**

**Deidara: Art is a bang, un!**

**Kaida: Hey, Alita-chan, why does Deidei-san say 'yeah' and 'hm' in this fan fiction, but 'un' in ISHAR and in the author notes?**

**Alita: Deidei-san…? Well, I felt like being annoying. Next I'll get Naruto saying 'Believe it!'**

**All: Oh god (Jashin), don't Alita-chan (you bitch) (un)**

**Alita: Shuttup. Before I get Zetsu to eat you all.**

**Same if you don't review! Zetsu is hungry!**

**Zetsu: **_**That one looks tasty. **__Sure does. _


	8. 08 Lunchtime And Heights

**Secondary School: Naruto Style (+ OC's)**

**Lunchtime (And heights!)**

_Hey, I might make friends with the wrong people, but hey, who cares._

"_Oi, Uchiha bitch, you seen Deidara?" A voice came shouting down the corridor. _

_Was I ever going to get time to think?_

"IF YOU WANNA FUCKING KNOW SOMETHING, DON'T CALL ME A BITCH YOU BRICK HEAD!" I yelled at the person. Talk about a sudden change in personality.

"Eh, calm down will you, Kaida?"

"Oh. Hidan. I thought you would be with everyone else tormenting the teachers." I muttered. He seemed the type to do that.

"I need to kill Deidara." He replied.

"With?"

"…"

"You really don't think things through."

"Shut up, bitch."

"_**You're the one who needs to shut up, bastard." **_My inner decided to join in.

"What the fuck just went up with your voice?" He said, the typical 'WTF' look on his face.

"Nothing! I will now proceed to miss class!" I shouted, summoning forth the sunset and rainbow of love and happiness behind me as I skipped off. _**(…WTF)**_

"…" Pause. "HEY, WAIT, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHERE DEIDARA WAS YOU BITCH!"

**Lunchtime. **

_Here we go…_

_**He he. Good luck Kaida-chan, I'm disappearing through this. **_

_**Call me if there's a food fight, kay?**_

_Fine._

_Okay…_

_Let's see._

_Gin, Narumi and Mamoru will already be there._

_I will walk in, Sasuke and Itachi will notice._

_I will walk over to Gin's table._

_Sasuke will try and drag me from it._

_Itachi… Well… I don't have a CLUE what he would do. He's hard to predict the actions of._

So, what lessons did I skip…

P.E… Art… And… Citizenship.

Eh, I like art… Well, I have it again tomorrow fifth period.

Citizenship sucks.

I walked into the dining hall. (I'd been on the roof, daydreaming after I ran from Hidan.) Most of the chairs were stacked along the edges, only the ones with people sitting on remaining.

I could see Sasuke's group of friends, the Akatsuki, Gin's group, a group of teachers, and a few other groups of people I didn't know.

To my surprise, neither Itachi nor Sasuke looked up. I navigated to Gin's table, grabbing a chair along the way.

"Hey guys." I said, Gin looking up at me.

"Hey Kai-chan." Narumi said, instantly smiling. "We were wondering if you were going to sit with us or not."

I paused. Kai.

_**Forgiveness.**_

_**I prefer 'Little Dragon' over 'Forgiveness.'**_

_Shut up about my name. _

_You know that I changed my name after I killed them because of the shortening._

_**What was your name?**_

_Kazuko_

_It means 'Obedient' so it didn't really fit._

_**HA! Too right!**_

_Why are you in my head again? I thought you'd die- disappeared. _

_**Gomen! And what do you mean, died!? EHH! **_

"Kaida?" Narumi asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry, I spaced out for a minute," I replied ,scratching the back of my head.

"It's fine!"

We ate our lunch peacefully, discussing those things you just did when you're bored. When the holidays were, what phones we had, when non-school uniform day was.

Wait, non-school uniform?

"Can you bring in anything?"

"Yeps! Even weapons!"

"We also bring fireworks in and play space invaders!"

"Co- WAIT WHAT?!"

"Okay, you stick everyone in a small enclosed space, e.g. the gym, and you block the entrance. You fire fireworks at the crowd. If you get hit, you're out and you get beaten up. The last ten or so people left, win."

"It's really fun!" Mamoru added to Gin's explanation.

"If you shove me in that crowd, _**you will personally be brutally murdered.**_"

"Calm down Kai, we wouldn't shove you in the crowd!"

"Gooood! _**Or you would have been wishing you'd never ever been born**_!"

"Hey, what lesson do you have next?" Gin asked.

"Biology…" Narumi muttered, cursing afterwards for as long as her breath lasted.

"Same…" Mamoru muttered, also cursing.

"Orochimaru?" Gin said, laughing. "Good luck guys. Don't laugh too hard at the autopsies!"

"You're the only one who laughs!" Mamoru yelled.

And that's when Sasuke looked over.

"I- I have… umm…" I fumbled through my thoughts, Sasuke's glare practically searing a hole through my head. "English…"

"Sasuke and Itachi are glaring holes in your head." Gin commented, boredly.

"I know."

"Sasuke's walking over." Gin commented, her tone comparable to that that you say 'ooh, the weather's nice today'.

"I didn't know, but now I do." I said, waving my hand in the air.

"Kaida."

"Sasuke."

"Kaida."

"Itachi."

And then a giggle escaped from my lips.

Gin looked at me strangely.

I head butted the table to avoid me laughing louder.

Narumi, Mamoru and Sasuke looked at me strangely, and even Itachi raised an eyebrow.

My cheeks turned bright red from restraining laughter.

"Kaida, a word." Itachi said in his stoic tone.

"Hn." I groaned, my cheeks turning back to their normal pale colour. "Whyyyyyy… _**I can't be bothered with this shit, it's fucking five minutes before the bell."**_

Sasuke and Itachi sighed. They knew about my inner and the change of voice, attitude.

They didn't know about me and the deal with my parents, but that's just small print!

Isn't it?

"We. Want. A. Word."

"_**I don't give a shit."**_

_Inner, please stop it._

_Since I started this school you've been… interfering too much._

_Stop meddling in my affairs._

_**I don't give a shit what you w-**_

_Your about to die._

_**I thought you couldn't kill an inner!**_

_I'm torturing the both of us, but this._

_This my friend, my inner, s payback._

**Alita: *gasp* What's Kaida going to do that can hurt her inner?**

**Kaida: I'm not suicidal am I?**

**Alita: NO. Just… no.**

**Kaida: Hey, I was thinking, how are you going to make the pairing that has been voted?**

**Alita: OH! Of course, all I do is make you argue with him at the moment…**

**Hidan: Who-**

**Kaida: *punches into the next chapter***

**Alita: Good work!**

**Sasuke: Alita… *looks at the strange scene behind him* cough, doesn't own Naruto, she only owns Kaida, Gin, Narumi and Mamoru.**

**Alita: Good work! *punts* Sasuke… Is… 151 centimetres… (ish…) I'm… 18... 18 centimetres taller… (I'm taller than Deidara!)**

**Deidara: Wait, what, un?**

**Alita: But I'm still six centimetres shorter than Itachi. And Deidara, according to Narutopedia, your 166 cm. **_**I'm**_** 169!**

**Deidara: But I'm 19 and your 12, un!**

**Alita: PWNED! (And I'm 13 in less than a month actually!)**

**Itachi (to Sasuke): You lack height, foolish little brother.**

**Everyone: O.o WTF.**

**Alita: Here Sasuke, have some stilts **_**so you can fall from them and break your neck.**_

**Kaida: Alita… Did you steal my inner?**

**Alita: No. I have eight inners already, I don't need yours.**


	9. 09 The Conversation on the Roof

**Secondary School: Naruto Style (+ OC's)**

**The Conversation On The Roof**

_I'm torturing the both of us, but this._

_This my friend, my inner, is payback._

The bell rung. Sasuke scowled and walked off. Itachi shook his head and headed back to the group. I looked at the group and found two pairs of eyes looking at me. Well… one pair and a half.

It took me a moment to register that it was Deidara and Hidan. Hidan had been in the process of strangling Deidara.

I raised an eyebrow, shaking my head and walking towards the door.

"Mamoru, stop fucking staring at my arse you perv." I hissed as I saw Mamoru's eyes fixed on my arse. "Eyes up here, buddy." I said, flipping him off.

He pouted, turning away to look at Narumi's arse…

Pervert. Total pervert.

Gin, Narumi and Mamoru had decided to go to class, while I skipped. (Check how I'm missing every lesson! Gotta laugh!)

I climbed to the roof again.

_Time for your punishment…_

_**No! I promise I'll stay in your head! I know what you're going to show me!**_

_Ooooh, you've gone desperate. Funny that._

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**I'll go away now.**_

_**For the rest of the year.**_

The second to last bell rang, meaning fifth period had begun. The last lesson of the day. Biolog… y… Oh… Orochimaru… I'm SKIPPING!

"I thought you'd been up here, bitch." Hidan said from behind me, nearly making me flinch.

"My names not bitch. Kai-daaaaa." I mocked. Suddenly something metal glinted sun into my eyes. "Ow!"

"What the fuck's up now?"

"Oww, fucking hell! Whatever metal you're wearing just Verb Confusion (consider revising) the sun in my eyes." I complained.

He held up his amulet. His silver amulet of a circle with an upside down triangle in. "Stop complaining bitch, it's annoying.'

My mouth dropped. "J- Jaa- You- You're a Jashinist?" I didn't think that such a haw- umm…_relatively_ good looking person I mean, despite the silver hair, would be a Jashinist. (I mean, purple eyes? That's awesome!)

"Yeah, what's it to you? Lord Jashin is gonna fucking punish all atheists!" He said.

I sigh, reaching to my own amulet. "Good thing I'm not a 'fucking' atheists who's going to ne 'fucking' punished."

His purple eyes widened in surprise. "Holy fuck! Itachi neve-" I cut him off.

"No, neither knew." I said in monotone, dropping my amulet back under my shirt.

"Fucking hell. Do you secretly hate them?"

"No shit Sherlock. Nah, only joking, their my cousins. They let me live with them since my parents were murdered by a… unknown person. I'm grateful. Though they fucking piss me off sometimes."

Hidan sat down next to me, a faint blush tainting my cheeks as his hand brushed the top of mine by accident. "Whatever… Hey, if you live with Itachi, how come I don't see you when we go to his place? We see Sasuke…"

"I normally go out. Seriously, imagine having ten girls and one other boy in the house. I don't want to put up with ten boys. I would get the worse headache of the century." I paused. "Deidara, Sasori and Kisame know me. Kisame comes round lots, and Sasori and Deidara are always early because Sasori hates making people wait."

"Huh, this shitty school must be a fucking bundle of fun for you, with people screaming at every opportunity." he laughed.

I jabbed him in the arm. "I haven't even been to one class yet, so I don't have a clue what it's like." I teased, sticking my tongue out.

"You're fucking lucky."

"Yeah, and?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

"Whatever bitch."

"Heh, you're just jealous."

**Short chapter…**

…**I don't know how to write fluff… This is as close as you're getting.**

**I've never had a boyfriend, so I don't know all that 'lovey-dovey' stuff. **

**I don't like this chapter… Too much speech…**

**Hidan: I was in it lots though.**

**Mamoru: I'm not a pervert! /////**

**Alita: Yeah, Hidan, you add to the 'awesomeness' factor, but not enough to raise it out of the dirt. AND MAMORU, YOU'RE A FUCKING FILTHY PERV! YOU ACT ALL NICE AND THEN YOU'RE A CLOSET PERVERT!**

**Mamoru: CAUGHT!**

**Gin: …**

**Narumi: He… Was staring at my… o////////o**

**Kaida: Naaaaruuuummmiiiii… (Evil laugh…)**

**Alita: Anyway, there isn't going to be another chapter until 6****th**** June. Which is the birthday special. (I made it Kaida's birthday too because I'm special.) It's three days before Itachi's birthday!**

**Kaida: All five stories of Alita's will have a special on the 6****th**** June, and they will all be around 2000+ words or more!**

**Alita: Yeah. Though I'm lacking ideas in my cross over one. (Naruto and World of Warcraft)**

**I have made a story called 'Kaida Uchiha Moments'. At the moment it only has stories based off the other Kaida from 'If Sasuke Had Another Relative' but if you review or PM me a challenge, and make sure you say it's based off this story, I will happily write it. Within… a fortnight. (NO M RATED SCENES! KAIDA IS 11!)**

**Deidara: Naruto and the Akatsuki don't belong to Alita-chan, because if they did, it would have been another clone that exploded instead of me.**

**Alita: Yeah… DAMN YOU SASUKE!**

**Kaida: DUCK BUTT!**

**Sasuke: *In emo corner* Why does everyone hate me?**

**Alita: Don't worry, there are plenty of NaruSasu fanfics out there.**

…

**Sasuke: No.**


	10. Special: Kaida's True Feelings So far

Secondary School: Naruto Style (+ OC's)

Kaida's True Feelings… So Far… ^_^

**This will be written purely by Kaida, and like a diary, monologue, etc etc. **

_Eh… Yo, I'm Kaida Uchiha, as you should already know. I was previously known as Kazuko Uchiha, but that sucked. Anyway, most people call me Kai. _

_So… I write my true feelings about everyone that's had more than their name mentioned? I guess I'll start with my family._

_**Sasuke:**_

_He's kinda annoying sometimes, the arrogant and cocky bastard. (Still, he has fan girls, somehow.) But he's fun to talk to and annoy, even if he annoys me too. He's really clever as well, top of the class, so he helps with any homework I get. (After threatening to destroy every tomato in a five mile radius…) Seriously, tomatoes are disgusting. Anyway, he's cool, he's my cousin, and he's my friend/worst enemy. _

_**Itachi:**_

_Itachi has got to be my favourite family member out of everyone in the clan. He is super intelligent, has millions of fan girls, which he somehow evades. He is good at music, history, maths, PE… umm… okay, everything. He hates fighting, but ends up in fights anyway. His love for dango is funny though. Especially when I nick the last one. (Imagine Itachi on a killing 'I WANT DANGO!' rampage. It's so out of character, it scared the fucking daylights out of me when I stole the dango. Anyway, he's awessooommmeee! Though, he still manages to piss me off with his public stoicness. _

_**Kisame**_

_He. Is. A. Fucking. Creep. Why Itachi spends most of his time round him, I will never know. (Maybe their gay? Oh, Jashin, baaaad mental images…) I swear he doesn't breath, he's a weird blue shade, some how. And he dyed his hair blue! Oh, that's PERFECTLY normal. Tch. Anyway, I hate Kisame._

_**Deidara**_

_Umm… He's an ego driven, short-tempered pyromaniac, but still he manages to be really cool and shit. He looks a little like a girl, but after a while, you stop noticing. Well, umm… He's quite nice, I suppose. And… OKAY I ADMIT IT, HE'S PRETTY DAMN HOT! The way his hair covers his left eye, the sky blue of his eyes, the fact that he's pretty damn ripped. (I only know this because the Akatsuki decided to have a meeting at our house in the middle of summer, and I left, but not early enough to not see Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame topless. Eep. _

_**Sasori**_

_Okay, this guy just annoys me. For one, shorties annoy me. Deux, he is unbelievably impatient, and his idea of art is boring. (Oh, yay. Puppets.) I could strangle this guy, given half a chance._

_**Gin**_

_Okay, Gin is a weird one. She killed her parents too; apparently she's one of these mysterious-imma-gonna-kill-you-if-you-get-imma-way-bitch kind of people. She looks like she knows far more than she's letting me know, and she has some kind of psycho mode where her eyes go all slitty or dull. I don't think I ever want to mess with her._

_**Narumi**_

_She… Well… I'm not sure what she's like, I really haven't talked to her enough._

_**Hidan**_

_Can we not talk about- Whaatt… I dun wanna! Eh, fine._

_Well… He's a Jashinist like me… He cusses a lot… He's ripped. He has purple eyes… Silver hair that is slicked back with hair gel, (ooh, I wonder what he looks like without the hair gel… Damn… Good mental images). Okay, I know, he's kind of psycho in the head and he's cocky and arrogant, but who cares, that just adds to the ultimate hotness. If only the commandments of Jashin didn't say that you can't love anyone other than Lord Jashin._

_**Sound 4**_

_Three words. GO. TO. HELL._

_**Mamoru**_

_He's a mega ultra pervert. He's foreign as well, and his accents sexy. But still, pervert!_

_**Orochimaru**_

_What the fuck is up with his eyes? And his eye make up. And his paleness. And his freaking tongue. That shouldn't be physically possible to stick your tongue out that far and pick up a pen. EWW! Think of what he could (probably has) done with that tongue. (AHHH, FOR THE LOVE OF JASHIN, BAAAAD MEENTAAALLL IMMAAGGEESS!)_

_**Notes:**_

_I wonder what Hidan and Deidara were arguing about, looking at me… Hmm… Time will tell, hopefully. Anyway, I should do some lessons tomorrow. Especially art, dammit!_

**Okay. You should get the drift what she thinks now. Let the chaos commence! **

**Sorry this is so short. (Two pages D=) But the next chapter. Oh, if you knew what is going on in my head… (You'd be mentally screwed, but you'd be like 'OMGLOLBBQROFLCOPTERWTF' at the next chapter.**

**Zero / One review/s and I'll upload it in two weeks.**

**Two / Three reviews and I'll upload it next Sunday.**

**Four / Five reviews, Friday.**

**Six / Seven / Eight / Nine reviews, Wednesday.**

**Ten or above, Monday. (Tomorrow.)**

**Review pleasseeee. (I have cookies! Virtual cookies. Click the 'send review' button, and a virtual cookie will come out of the virtual slot.**

**Alita x**


	11. 10 OMGLOLBBQROFLCOPTERWTF XD

**Secondary School: Naruto Style (+ OC's)**

**OMGLOLBBQROFLCOPTERWTF XD**

**I wrote this at school. No one saw. I was cringing **_**so**_** badly. I'm not good at these types of scenes.**

_Recap: Hidan sat down next to me, a faint blush tainting my cheeks as his hand brushed the top of mine by accident. "Whatever… Hey, if you live with Itachi, how come I don't see you when we go to his place? We see Sasuke…"_

"_I normally go out. Seriously, imagine having ten girls and one other boy in the house. I don't want to put up with ten boys. I would get the worse headache of the century." I paused. "Deidara, Sasori and Kisame know me. Kisame comes round lots, and Sasori and Deidara are always early because Sasori hates making people wait."_

"_Huh, this shitty school must be a fucking bundle of fun for you, with people screaming at every opportunity." he laughed._

_I jabbed him in the arm. "I haven't even been to one class yet, so I don't have a clue what it's like." I teased, sticking my tongue out._

"_You're fucking lucky."_

"_Yeah, and?" I said, tilting my head to the side._

"_Whatever bitch."_

"_Heh, you're just jealous."_

_End Recap:_

There was that awkward since between us.

We just sat in silence; I was watching him out of the corner of my eyes. He was obviously thinking about something.

That was before we both turned to each other to say something. That's when I realised how close to me he had sat. Our foreheads nearly touched, for Jashin's sake!

And you know what happened? I brought a new definition to bright red. But all Hidan did was smirk.

"Y- Yo- You know-" I started before I was silenced by lips crashing onto my own.

There was a pause as he held it for a few seconds. He pulled away, smirking. "You're pretty fucking cute when you're embarrassed." He commented.

"H- HEY! WAIT! Wh- Who said that you could kiss me?" I yelled, still bright red from embarrassment.

"I need permission?"

"F- For something like that!" I said, turning away as my blush started to fade. "I haven't even known you for a day!"

"Well, we'll just fucking do something about that then, bitch." He said, standing up from the edge of the building, where I was now focusing on the field below, where a class was running laps, a green latex jumpsuit clad teacher screaming something about youth. (Yeah, he was that fucking loud, I could hear him from the top of a five story school.)

And so he left. Leaving me to think.

The final bell went a few minutes, and I watch the hordes of people leaving the school, before I finally set off. The corridors still had people. The people who had forgotten stuff, people who had been kept behind by their teacher, and people waiting behind the corner with a mirror to ambush you.

"Guys, I can see you in your own mirror." I commented, as the fan girls came out. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

"Kaida Uchiha. You're Sasuke's cousin?"

"Sakura and Ino. You're Sasuke's obsessive fan girls?" They glared at me. I smirked. "What do you want anyway?"

"DOES HE LIKE EITHER OF US, DOES HE? DOES HE? D-" I cut them off from their squealing.

"No. He thinks you're both annoying bitches." I said the truth bluntly, shrugging casually. "So shut up, Pinkie and Blondie."

Their faces dropped, it was funny. I left them in the corridor, walking outside, enjoying the silence. While I still could.

"I'm going to set up a barbeque. And Sasuke's invited!" Sakura yelled, causing an anime vein to pop up on my forehead, as she was still in my range of hearing.

The walk home was uneventful, apart from the feeling someone was looking at me, but since I got that all the time, because I'm paranoid, I ignored it as best I could, but as soon as I walked through that front door, which I had walked _into_ a minute before (damn inanimate objects!), it was chaos.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Was the first thing I heard that I could make out. It was shouted by three voices, and I could hear other voices murmuring in the background. I didn't know that the whole Akatsuki would be here. I hadn't even met half of them.

"I can't beli-"

"Kaida." Itachi turned to me, cutting off whoever had been shouting, as I walked into the room casually. I was inside screaming to beat Hidan to a pulp, but Uchihas are skilled at hiding emotions, so I was just ignoring him.

"Oh, hey people." I said, walking out of the living room again after putting my bag in the cubby hole and picking up a book I was reading, The Ask and The Answer, which was a sequel to The Knife of Never Letting Go. All was silent until I got upstairs, then the arguing started again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD THE NERVE, UN!"

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU, YOU PUSSY?"

_Deidara? Why is he arguing with Hidan?_

"I'm going to check on Kaida." I heard Sasuke say, before I heard a chair sliding backwards on the lino.

"Why? She looks like she's fine."

I walked into my room, not wanting to hear anymore. I changed into my normal clothes, a purple top with a thick dark red belt partway down. It hung off my neck with black straps and mesh. I also slipped on mesh fingerless gloves that started at the wrist, and mesh leggings that went down to my knees. I picked up a skirt, the same colour as the top. It was held up by a dark red belt that had a loop on my left side. I didn't bother with shoes; I just put on some plain black socks.

I was about to start reading when Deidara walked in. Needless to say, he looked pissed. "Did you kiss him, un?" He said.

I scowled. "No. He kissed me."

_Stupid hot person making me embarrassed before kissing me. I'LL KNOCK HIS LIGHTS OUT!_

Deidara's pissy expression faded, and he walked over to my corner, which was wedged between a sticky-out section of the wall and the corner of the room. It had a cupboard with all my precious manga in nearby, and a lamp to help me read at night.

"You okay, un?" He asked, sitting down next to me, but not too close.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I smiled, sticking my tongue out.

"Well, just, the Hidan thing, un."

My expression didn't change, apart from me having to withdraw my tongue to speak. I already knew what he meant. "As long as I get to beat him up sometime, I'll be happy."

He smirked. Obviously he didn't like Hidan.

We got chatting, just about random stuff when the door bell rang.

Now, one thing I have got used to. Uchihas just walk in like they own the house. (Which they do.) Akatsuki members walk in like it's a hotel. (Which it has acted as, on a couple of occasions.) Sasuke's gang go round the back.

So no one ever rings the door bell.

I heard Itachi open the door. Deidara and I were silent, listening out. Obviously he knew what people did.

"Maybe someone ordered pizza?" I offered, telling myself that at the same time.

"Is Uchiha Kaida here?" A familiar female voice asked.

Looks like _this _time, there _was_ someone stalking me home.

**Thank you to the reviewers, who made it so my boredom didn't last two weeks.**

**Mantis. (The anon reviewer, I think… O.o)**

***hands cookie.* To be honest, I didn't think it would be any good either. XD I still don't actually. *eyes sparkle* Real loggiiinnnsss…**

**Okay, random moment over.**

**Yeah. I was writing that Oro thing like, 'EWW, EWW, EWW, EWW, BAD, NO, REALLY ULTRA CATACLYSMIC DISASTER. BAD IMAGGEESSSSSS! GAH! EYE SOCKETS!' In real life.**

**Zorva (anon)… May I ask **_**why **_**you want to OMGLOLBBQROFLCOPTERWTF? O.o Umm… Even though that's what I called this chapter.**

**Vianey-senpai (I'm going to call you that from now on, I decided. =D): Why do you want to see **_**Kisame **_**topless? O.o That's nearly as bad mental images as the Orochimaru description!**

**And there's a reason why Mamoru's perv, but that's only going to be in my other story. I'm trying to keep the character's traits similar.**

**Daavid?**

***hands cookie* Seems like the virtual slot isn't working…**

**Thank you.**

**I feel strangely motivated by the fact that there is now an Itachi plushie next to my computer monitor, and out of the corner of my eye, I swear he's smirking. But when ever I look, he's frowning again. IT'S CREEPY! **

**Anyway, I think I'll stick to the same thing where the amount of reviews decides when I post the chapter. (SO REVIEW GUYS, ANON OR NOT!)**

**AHH, STUPID SCARY PLUSHIE! I THINK HE BLINKED!**

**Oh, and one more week with the poll. Then the ultimate pairing will be decided. And also, who voted Naruto? She hasn't even met him yet! (I guess you like NaruxOC's, whoever you are.)**

**Alitaaaaa x**

**(Wow, long author notes much?)**


	12. 11 Narumi Really Short Chapter

**Secondary School: Naruto Style (+ OC's)**

**Narumi**

**Hehe… My second flame. DID NOTHING! MAH EGO HAS BEEN RAHSED BAH TEH OTHER REVIEWS!**

_Recap: "Is Uchiha Kaida here?" A familiar female voice asked._

_Looks like this time, there was someone stalking me home._

"Is that-" Deidara begun.

"Yeah." I sighed, standing up. "That's-"

"KAAAIII~" Narumi ran in, slamming the door opened.

There was silence. Narumi's hair had gone insane. One red ribbon, holding her left pigtail had loosened, making it so the pigtails were at different heights. There was dust and dirt in her hair, and her hands were a smudgy red. Her eyes were sparkling with delight.

A few seconds into the awkward silence, I spoke. "H- Hey, Narumi-senpai." She smiled, before noticing a pissy Deidara sending a death glare that was nearly comparable to the Uchiha's death glare.

"Oh." Narumi glared back, smirking, now pretending I didn't exist.

Deidara stood up, walking past Narumi, still glaring.

Narumi waited until he's gone down the stairs before she spoke. "Gin wants to see you, Kai-chaaaan~" Narumi yelled cheerfully.

"Where is she?" I asked, picking up my notebook from the wooden desk. It was filled with pictures of Sasuke, Itachi, the people out of the Akatsuki I'd known (Deidara, Kisame and Sasori.), Sasuke's mini group (from the times they invited themselves round, which had become a common past time of Narutos lately.), and some random made-up people.

"Our hideout, of course!" She laughed, starting to walk out of my room. I followed, as we walked down to the front door.

"I'm going out for a while!" I yelled, and Sasuke yelled 'Okay!' in response (obviously didn't know it was with Narumi that I was leaving…). And I'm not sure but I think Itachi gave a annoyed 'Hn.' from the living room.

We walked out, me closing the door behind myself, and we began to make our way down the barely used driveway. We past the spiked metal gates (which we only closed at night,) and towards the forest behind the house.

After a twenty minute walk, we reached an abandoned coal mine.

I'm not worried. What's there to be worried about? I didn't mind. It's just a old coal mine.

That's until I heard the scream.

A female scream. One I didn't know.

It was one of those blood-curdling, fear inducing, pained screams.

When I turned to Narumi, my pupils must of turn to pin pricks. I couldn't believe it. She was giggling.

**Sorry, it's a really short chapter. I'm making all of this up as I go along, you know.**

**Anyway, replies to the reviews.**

…

**Actually, no.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed.**

**Get a life, flamer.**

**I'm really tired.**

**.**

**I'll update when I like next, I don't like deadlines anymore…**


	13. 12 Ayachan

**Secondary School: Naruto Style (+ OC's)**

**Aya-chan**

**MY INTERNET. MY DAMN INTERNET STOPPED WORKING THE SECOND I FINISHED THIS! GAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Okay. Rant over. You can read now.**

_Recap: That's until I heard the scream. _

_A female scream. One I didn't know._

_It was one of those blood-curdling, fear inducing, pained screams._

_When I turned to Narumi, my pupils must of turn to pin pricks. I couldn't believe it. She was giggling._

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Who… Just screamed?" Kaida managed to say, her hands now shaking slightly.

Narumi's giggling stopped. "That's Aya-chan. She wasn't very nice to us; she thought that all the rumours were lies. Mamoru's just proving her wrong." Narumi began to make her way towards a makeshift ramp down. "Come on, Gin's expecting you! Well… At least, I think she is."

Kaida managed to nod, before following Narumi down the ramp, it's creaks and bending un-nerving Kaida even more.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was scared. So scared, she considered running home. Calling Itachi. Anything.

But she couldn't. What would happen to her afterwards?

The sounds of screaming filled the air again.

'_That would be what happens, I suppose.'_

Narumi walked through the entrance to the cave, Kaida following cautiously.

~SSNS~

The inside of the cave was completely empty. There were even no rocks or debris on the ground. But it had obviously been a mine, because pillars of stone held up the high ceiling.

At the end of the room, barely visible in the light coming from behind the girls, was a square hole in the wall, only about one metre high and wide. And, when Kaida listened carefully, she could hear two sets of breathing coming from the gap.

Narumi took a sudden intake of breath. She then yelled loudly, Kaida flinching with the sudden noise. "Hey! Mamoru! Is Aya still alive or have you killed her or something?"

There was a low growl, before he answered. "Yeah. For now. Might die of blood loss. Gin was in a bad mood. Actually, she still is in a bad mood."

Narumi started walking towards the hole in the wall, muttering under her breath something about Gin's horrible mood swings and cleaning blood. She crouched down and crawled through the tunnel, Kaida following about two metres behind.

When they got through, something caught in Kaida's throat and she gagged slightly. The smell of blood was over powering.

But the room. Chains hung from the ceiling just at the height that someone would be slightly off the ground if they hung from them.

Blood splattered the walls like a grotesque design, and hanging from the protruding metal hooks were various instruments of torture and murder. Knifes, axes, bats, tongs. You name it, it was there.

Then her eyes drifted to Aya.

Aya's hair looked like it was a natural white, but it faded to a light red near the ends, making it look like she'd dyed it at one point, but was letting it grow out.

She was in the far corner of the room, dripping with blood as she hung from some low chains.

Kaida started to walk over, while Mamoru and Narumi talked.

"You know, Mamoru… You didn't actually need to kill her. She didn't actually do that much. She didn't beat anyone of us up… She didn't even mock us. Those prats from Kai-chan's form are the one's that deserve to die." Narumi hissed.

"She's still breathing! She's not dead. She's kinda cute… And I don't kill cute girls…" Mamoru said, and Narumi's hand twitched then clenched. "Plus, Gin's already planned the 'sound four's' deaths."

"Oh good. I'll be looking forward to that… Since she's planned it so quickly."

~SSNS~

Kaida was standing right next to the seemingly unconscious Aya. But she was still shaking with fear, so obviously not.

Burns covered her arms and legs, and her stomach had been slashed open quite viciously, but she'd live. Blood was staining her black T-shirt, making it a horrible dark red.

"Excuse me?" Kaida whispered. "Are you awake?" Aya opened her eyes slightly. They were a dark red, but the bottom was an odd white. There was a look of desperation in her eyes. She nodded, very slowly, trying not to move.

"You're Aya, right?" Kaida asked, making sure to ask yes and no questions so she wouldn't have to speak. Again, a slow nod.

"KAAIIIIDDAAAA-CHYAAANNN!" Narumi yelled from across the room, in a sing song voice. Aya flinched, and then whimpered in pain.

"I know it doesn't mean much, since I didn't do it, but I'm sorry that they did this to you." Kaida said, frowning.

A confused expression made its way onto Aya's face, when she spoke in a hoarse tone. "Th- Thank you." She said, before drifting into unconsciousness.

Kaida nodded, before running over to Narumi, who was standing next to a makeshift door. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Narumi said, shrugging, before knocking on the door.

Gin growled, "Come in."

And so they did.

Gin, the one that looked so awake earlier, was face down in the table, a bottle of vodka in one hand, and a half empty glass in the other. Her cleaver was lying about a foot away from her on the desk, covered in what Kaida guessed to be Aya's blood.

"Ah. Kaida. Glad that you're finally here." She mumbled, sitting up, taking a huge swag of the beverage, and rubbing her silver eye. "I decided something earlier, and thought that you ought to know."

_See. I bet my first day is one hell of worse than yours was. And it's not even finished yet._

~SSNS~

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**What does Gin want? Will Aya live? Will Kaida tell someone? Will Kaida have a run in with the police for more than one reason? (Err… I gave that last one away… Ahem.)**

**Not as long as I would of liked it to be… But…It'll do, won't it?**

**I haven't updated any of my stories for a while… Even though it's the summer holidays… It feels like I have no inspiration.**

**Last time I said 'I'll update when I like next, I don't like deadlines anymore…'**

**Yeah… Ahem.**

**Err…**

**Thanks for waiting, the people that reviewed, the people that fav'ed and added this to their alerts…**

**I'm tired. **

**Ah!**

**Dedicated to YukiTenVianey Team. You've been waiting for absolutely ages for this, so here you go.**

**I have pictures of all my OCs if anyone wants to see… Just… PM me and I'll give you the link… Gah.**

**Goodnight…**

**Alita x**


	14. Nanowrimo  An Authoress' Note

Nanowrimo

I'm mean… I haven't updated ANY of my stories lately, and now I tell you all this.

Nanowrimo is coming up. Some of you might already know what that is. If not, I'll give you a description that I found on someone's dA journal. XD

What is Nanowrimo? Why, it is National Novel Writing Month, where you try to write 50,000 words in a story in one month (November)...It's quite hard, and it can be stressful if you don't have the time for it, but I love doing it anyway.

Yeah… …

I'M GOING TO TRY!

/

But you know, there is a reason why I haven't been updating… My imagination and drive are… kinda… non-existent at the moment.

So… PM me ideas PLEASE!

(No yaoi, yuri or het. And must be Naruto related.)

I'll update asap ALL of my stories in December if people give me ideas. No ideas and you're waiting till January. :D

(Changing Fate will be updated on the 31st October though, so… yeah.)


End file.
